


Mini!Merthur's Berlin Adventure a.k.a. The Arduous Journey to Coinelot

by elirwen



Series: Adventures of mini!Merthur [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Coinelot, Fluff, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Be it monuments, steep stairs, cold nights, wild nature or trips to ancient history, nothing can stop mini!Merthur from reaching Coinelot.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts), [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts).



> Once again I'd like to thank to the brave organisers of Coinelot and to everyone who attended. It was really amazing weekend.

It was not a particularly nice Wednesday afternoon when Merlin and Arthur arrived at Berlin. Still, with their quest in mind, the need to explore, to find their journey's destination, won over the desire to snuggle together in a nice warm room somewhere in the city.

Wandering around the city, bit confused by local public transportation system, they found something called Brandenburgen Tor. Arthur wasn't very impressed, but Merlin insisted that they have to take a picture when all the other tourists are also taking one. (Arthur grumbled about not being a tourist.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/23636927978/in/dateposted-public/)

Still more or less lost, Merlin used his magic to find some place where they could see the city from above to orient themselves and that's how they found their way to Berlin Cathedral.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36819801823/in/dateposted-public/)

This time Arthur admitted that he might be just a little bit impressed.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36819801793/in/dateposted-public/)

The view was spectacular but not very helpful. Arthur complained that the television tower would offer them a better view, but Merlin knew it was just for show. He knew Arthur found the place just as romantic as he did, even if it was a Catholic church, so their marriage would be frowned upon. Maybe that was the reason why Arthur was so tactile through their whole visit of the cathedral.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36819801603/in/dateposted-public/)

The day slowly faded into night and things started getting slightly strange. The city seemed to be filled with some kind of magical lights.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/37489050061/in/dateposted-public/)

Merlin didn't let Arthur get too close to the lake. Arthur and lakes were never a good combination.

After watching the peaceful rocking of the light boats for a few more minutes, they found their way to their shelter for the night, some cheap hostel Merlin's magic found, and fell asleep mere moments after curling under one blanket together.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36819801523/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can [reblog here](https://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/166035288284/minimerthurs-berlin-adventure-aka-the-arduous)


	2. Day 2

After no success in locating their quest's destination in the city centre, Merlin and Arthur chose a different tactic for their second day. It was time to brave Berlin's wilderness.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/37489049991/in/dateposted-public/)

Arthur insisted on proving Merlin that he can't be a cabbage head by dragging him to explore a cabbage.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36819801513/in/dateposted-public/)

They used some conveniently placed pumpkins to make out for a few minutes (almost half an hour).

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/23636928168/in/dateposted-public/)

Then it was time to appreciate some modern art in the form of drinking fountain.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36819801463/in/dateposted-public/)

Merlin decided that the branch looked too lonely without having leaves on top, so they made it company for a while.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/23636927868/in/dateposted-public/)

Then they lounged by a flower pool. Arthur fell asleep (here in the phase of falling asleep) and slid deeper into the flower, so Merlin had to pull him out. Taking care of Arthur would always be a full time job.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36819801383/in/dateposted-public/)

The evening came and still they were no closer to finding their destination. But neither of them felt really bothered by it. Not when the garden looked so beautiful.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36819801333/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can [reblog here](https://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/166038581974/minimerthurs-berlin-adventure-aka-the-arduous)


	3. Day 3 - The Coinelot's Call

Friday dawned and the urgency to finish their journey increased. Yet, the success kept evading them. They found a statue that reminded them of home, but nothing else.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/23636928068/in/dateposted-public/)

They tried consulting a model of the city, but it turned out it wasn't a model of Berlin.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/37489049861/in/dateposted-public/)

They just stumbled into some kind of Roman ruins.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/23636928048/in/dateposted-public/)

Or Egyptian ruins?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/23636928028/in/dateposted-public/)

But in the end, Merlin's magic flared up and guided them through the city, alighting the quickest path, and they found their way to their destination.

Coinelot greeted them with open arms.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/23636927988/in/dateposted-public/)

They had so much fun that they forgot to take more pictures, but they couldn't pass the opportunity to take a picture on the throne.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/23636927808/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can [reblog here](https://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/166039081034/minimerthurs-berlin-adventure-aka-the-arduous)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on [tumblr](http://elirwen.tumblr.com).


End file.
